The Elite's
by Tai-an-yama's-boy
Summary: Earth is at war with itself after the apparent death of Tai’s best friend what will happen and what will happen when Digimon get involved? Will be Taito.


_**A/N: Hello not much to say just hope you enjoy and this is the first in hopefully a **__**series of story's of war with the digidestind this will most properly be Taito maybe other couples hope you like and please review.**_

_**Summery: Earth is at **__**war with itself after the apparent death of Tai's best friend what will happen and what will happen when Digimon get involved?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the character's in Digimon**_

Ages:

Cody 15

Tk, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolie, 16

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy 18

Joe 19

**The Elite's**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Sir we have to fall back" shouted a solider over the noise of explosions and gun fire.

"No we don't we can win this" replied another solider. Although this solider was wearing what looked like a metal suit that covered him from head to toe with only dark blue slots for eyes in the head.

This was all happening in what looked like dirty old streets that by the looks of it no one had lived in for a long time. Nearly all the houses had no windows left some without doors being used as cover from gun fire some houses would make you wonder how they were still standing. People's precessions were littering the street from TV's to cupboards and teddy's. Cars were left abandoned long ago some upside down most like the houses with no windows left.

"Now go and help the others, we will not fall back" continued the one with the metal suit on.

As the solider ran off another solider with blonde spiked hair came up to the one who must have been in charge.

"Maybe you should listen to him they outnumber us three to one sir"

"We will win this we have fought harder battles and we can't let them go knowing about us. If are government found out about us you know as well as I do they will try to take over" replied the one in charge. "Now just because you are my best friend and second in command doesn't mean you can stand hear and do nothing" He continued.

As the blonde ran to join the fight the one in charge loaded his weapon ready for the battle. Just as he was about to move there was a huge explosion and a blinding white light. Once it had subsided the one in the metal suit poked his head around the corner to see nothing but body parts and blood trickling over the rough dirty ground all the enemy and his own men were dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"From all the parts we have managed to find we have yet to find Matt we have found his rifle though" a young girl with brown hair told the one in charge.

"Thank you Sora we better leave though before the army or news turns up" he replied

Sora turned around to the Doctors and ambulance watching as they bagged up all the body parts then turned back.

"Don't worry Tai if the army find him at least he will get a proper burial with his family there" Sora said as she turned back the ambulance the lights bouncing off her face as she walked away.

Tai walked through the mass of people as they finished up making sure there was no trace of who they were. Tai looked up as the sun started to rise he saw what looked like a shooting star just before to sun appeared he only had one wish that morning he wished his best friend was there with him, he glanced down at the riffle in his hand that Sora had given him and saw something he had never noticed before there was an engraving reading 'Tai & Matt Best Friends 4ever', he smiled at that looking down at his own riffle that read 'Tai & Matt Best Friends 4ever' also.

"Looks like we do think alike" Tai muttered to himself as he lit a victory cigar like he and Matt had done countless times before although Matt wasn't there to join him this time, he jumped into his 4X4 Jeep started the engine and slowly drove off with only thought's of Matt in his mind he didn't know where he was driving but didn't much care.

_**A/N There you go the first chapter I know it's only a page long but it's just a taster for you the next chap will be along shortly I already have the next two typed up but like this one I am redoing them cause they did need major work please leave a review so I know what you think and let me know if there is anything I could do to improve it thanks.**_


End file.
